1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sanitary fixtures such as whirlpool tubs or bathtubs which include an embedded bracket and a method and mold for making the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
In the development of sanitary fixtures, such as bathtubs, spas and whirlpool tubs, motors and other objects have been directly attached to the shell. A number of problems have been encountered. Shells for bathtubs, spas and whirlpools are usually thin. Thus, their ability to maintain a heavy load without deformation of the shell, and/or delamination of the shell's finish or support is limited. Additionally, when motors are mounted directly to the shell, vibrations can be carried directly to the tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,337 to Holcomb describes a hydrotherapy spa which is made by shooting or spraying a liquid resin, such as an epoxy, onto the inside of a mold and then embedding glass fibers into the surface of the resin. The shell has a plurality of openings for mounting devices such as lights. However, such a structure would still be subject to wear and vibration if a motor or other heavy object would be attached to the shell of the spa.
Italian Patent No. 494,712 discloses a tub having a support leg from which support brackets are directly mounted. The support brackets are used to mount a motor which is connected by a pulley to a turbulence device. The turbulence device is directly mounted to the bottom of the tub. The tub of Italian Patent No. 494,712, however, suffers from the previously mentioned problems of deformation, delamination and vibration.
Italian Patent 532,405 discloses a tub in which a mounting bracket is formed as an integral part of the tub. The tub appears to be made from a thick, cast iron or other heavy, solid material. Accordingly, the problems associated with mounting of a motor to a thin shell would not arise.
Accordingly, none of the related art describes a method for encapsulating a mounting bracket within a solid rigid polymeric material to the side of a thin rigid shell for the purpose of distributing the weight of an attached object over adjacent polymeric material, and minimizing vibration or delamination of the shell and adjacent polymeric material.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an embedded bracket for supporting an object which distributes the weight of an attached object over the adjacent polymeric material while avoiding the problems of distortion, vibration and delamination of the thin shell and polymeric material which are associated with the related art.